School Pride
by thesoapbox
Summary: Football season has come once again to Godric Gryffindor High school much to Hermione Granger's displeasure. However a certain team captain might change her opinion on the sport. Its a shame he happens to be the team captain for Gyffindor's rivals. "My friends are going to kill me when they find out about us, aren't they?" "Yep," He grinned, finally sealing his lips over hers.
1. Chapter 1: The Castle

Warning: Cheezy fic! :D Involves references to football aka soccer for my North American fellows :)

* * *

Godric Gryffindor Highschool was bustling with enthusiasm. There were cheers, shouts, banners and jerseys everywhere. The school was overwhelming in a sea of red and gold and Hermione Granger feared that she would be swallowed in.

Hermione Granger groaned in annoyance. It was_ that_ time of year again.

_Football season._

Hermione drew in a deep breath to bring herself patience. However, today was a very _special_ day wasn't it? It was the first game of the season and that meant that the Gryffindor Lions would be versing their rivals: the Slytherin Snakes from Salazar Slytherin Highschool. Because of this ridiculous rivalry that has lasted for decades now, the school was radiating with excitement. They were eager to watch their beloved football team stomp those 'Snakes' to the ground.

Therefore it was _loud,_ it was bustling and she couldn't focus on her assignment for her Advanced Math Class. _Honest to Merlin!_ Hermione hadn't even started reviewing yet and her assignment for Mrs. Vector was due in two weeks!

Hermione Granger rattled her mechanical pencil between her two fingers angrily as students skipped past her chanting:

"_Gryffindor Lions! Gryffindor Lions! Gryffindor Lions!" _

Her teeth gritted angrily as she had half the mind to chuck her pencils at those annoying fanatics.

"Hermione!" Someone called to her. The brunette looked up to see the flamboyant redhead skip to her companion. She dressed herself in one of Harry's jerseys. It was so large on her that she made it look like a short dress sporting leggings underneath. Hermione knew that on anyone else, it would have looked ridiculous. But Ginny was beautiful. She made trash bags look like a fashion trend. With her angular face, high cheekbones and her famous flame like hair; Ginny was the envy of the female population.

"Hey, Ginny," Hermione gave a small smile but it quickly turned into a sneer when a group of younger students rushed by shouting at the top of their lungs throwing around gold and red confetti.

"Lions, lions hear us _ROAR_! We'll beat those Snakes down to the floor!"

Hermione watched as Ginny looked up and grinned at her classmates. She gave a 'whoop' and a cheer and they all cheered back just as loud. Hermione Granger groaned and dropped her head down to the table atop of her papers and essays. Her redheaded friend only chuckled at her friend's misery.

"If only they were this enthusiastic during exams," Hermione grunted rather to herself than to anyone else. Ginny Weasley gave a shriek of laughter that caused Hermione to shrink away.

"Oh, Hermione!" She grinned wiping a tear of laughter from her eye. "If they're bothering you, you can always go to the library. You don't have to sit in the cafeteria" Ginny suggested lightly.

"I would but the library is closed today." Hermione muttered her grip on her pencil becoming increasingly tight.

"What? Since when does Madame Pince close the library before school ends?"

"Since she decided to close early to go see the game." Hermione watched Ginny grin at this new information. Hermione sighed impatiently as she watched her school cheer and laugh. It was as if they thought they had already won!

"Common, Hermione." She took a seat right by hers and threw an arm around her. "Don't be so glum. Come join the festivities! We got a big game today. I'm sure Harry and Ron would love to see you come cheer for the team."

Hermione gave another groan again and Ginny only laughed. Her two best friends played on the football team; Harry was team captain and Ron, the goalkeeper. It was practically _expected _of her to go watch the games.

"I have to," She drawled unenthusiastically. "I don't have an excuse today, it's a home game." She was practically hissing now. Hermione would always make up excuses and lies to get out of having to watch the games. She never understood the game and didn't understand what was happening when the players ran back and forth chasing the ball. However, today, she had no choice but to come and cheer. Because today the game was held in their very own school, in their very own field. _There was no escape._

"Awe common, Granger" She said as she picked up some of the confetti left from the annoying students and flung it in the air. Hermione watched the confetti flutter down in front of her with a tired annoyed look on her face. She almost looked like a babysitter tired from having to deal with children who refused to cooperate. Ginny snickered as she watched Hermione pick off the glittery pieces from her hair with irritation. "It's not so bad, it'll be fun!"

"I doubt it," She admitted bluntly as she scribbled down some complicated calculations onto her paper. Ginny blinked blankly when she realized that Hermione hadn't even opened her calculator yet. Ginny sighed in envy at her friend's intelligence.

"Well, you get to come anyways. I'll even save you a spot on the bleachers." She patted her on the back before getting up and skipping away to cheer with the other school fanatics. Hermione grunted a 'farewell' before returning to her school work. She was '_certainly'_ looking forward to watching a boring game she didn't understand on uncomfortable bleachers with loud students.

"_Gryffindor Lions! Gryffindor Lions! Gryffindor Lions!" _

Football season just couldn't end soon enough.

* * *

Draco Malfoy approached Godric Gryffindor Highschool with displeasure. He watched as the school came into sight and he was appalled by how filthy and old it looked. It was so unlike Salazar Slytherin Highschool where the school was modern, prestige and reserved for high income families _only._ This school looked like it housed beggars. He sneered at the school as if it had personally offended him.

The blond team captain stepped out of the yellow school bus along with his teammates. They stood with arrogance and pride. It was practically glowing off of them as they waltzed towards the school. Their green uniforms, that have been pressed and dry-cleaned beforehand stood out against the Gryffindor red.

Good. He thought, he liked to stand out.

"Do you smell that?" He said to his teammates who followed him like a posse. He spoke loud enough for all the Gryffindor students around him to hear. "It's the smell of low income," He sneered while wrinkling his nose in disgust. His team sniggered and laughed, continuing to taunt and insult the Highschool. All the students draped in their red jerseys glared furiously at the green team. Draco Malfoy only smirked victoriously. It will only make their win today even more fun.


	2. Chapter 2: The Princess

Hermione twirled her pencil in her hand contemplating the equation in front of her. She furrowed her brow before she jotted something down on a piece of paper. After staring at the piece of paper with her narrowed eyebrows she took her eraser and removed the writing from her paper. Hermione flipped through her textbook again trying to find a resolution to this problem.

Now this was…_interesting. _

She found herself nibbling the ends of her pencils until it was deformed and crooked. Hermione scowled, reminding herself to stop wrecking her own belongings. Hermione scratched her head and drew a sigh of frustration. She checked her watch for the time. She still had…an hour or so before the game would start, she had lots of time. She pulled her sleeve back to take a look at her watch.

Shit!

Hermione realized that the game started in five minutes! Ginny was going to kill her for this! Hermione quickly took all her pencils and shoved them into her pencil case in a disorderly manner. She made a mental note to fix her mess later. She stuffed her papers and folders into her bag and quickly scrambled out to the field where the game would be held.

She should've paid more attention. She should've noticed how the hallways had become deserted and deathly quiet. Hermione cursed herself for that. She should have left sooner.

Hermione quickly clipped her bag shut and she quickly skirted down the hallways. She tugged her skirt down to make sure it didn't fly up as she sprinted.

She was going to be late. And Hermione Granger was _never_ late.

* * *

Draco Malfoy scowled as he wandered the hallways of Gryffindor High. There was so much red and gold. It was as if the contractors couldn't come up with any other color choice for the school. Or maybe they were color blind. Yes. He thought with a snarl. It would definitely explain the rather repulsive collaboration of colors. He sneered at the walls as if they would shrink away in fear.

_Disgusting! _

How was he going to tell these hallways apart? They all looked the same! Red and Gold- Red and gold everywhere. How was he going to find the washroom under these circumstances?

He gritted his teeth. He had to hurry. The game was going to begin soon. He couldn't risk missing his first victory of the season. He quickly picked up his pace and tried looking through doors and crooks hoping to find any sign of a restroom.

Malfoy rounded a corner and felt something ram into his chest. He gave a heave of surprise and took a step back. However the culprit who had so foolishly ran into him toppled down scattering their papers and books all across the floor. They gave a yelp as he heard them crashing down onto their bottom. He realized that it was a girl and the fall had caused her skirt to hitch up her thigh. Allowing a rather…intriguing view to be displayed in front of him.

He cocked his head to the side and then snarled at the girl who was still trying to recollect herself.

Filthy Gryffindor! He thought angrily.

He meant to stomp away right then and there. He was never planning to help her gather his things. He was in a rush and it was her fault for running into him in the first place.

"Sorry," He heard her say as she crouched into a position to gather her things. Draco Malfoy froze in place when he heard that voice.

_That voice!_

He knew that voice. It's been years since he heard. But he recalled it with far more detail then he would like to admit.

His eyes scanned the stupid girl with scrutiny. He eyed her small form that dusted the dirt and filth from her clothing garments.

His heart beat sped up and his eyes widened when he realized that it wasn't just _any_ girl he ran into. His fists clenched as he stared at a curly haired brunette.

It was _her!_

Hermione Granger. _The_ Hermione Granger!

The same girl that beat him in just about any academic competition known to man. It was her that annihilated him in the Spelling Bee in his first years. The one that destroyed his team at the Debate Competition in his fourth year. She beat him in Math Competitions, Literary Competitions. His jaw tightened when he was looking at the same girl who stole all his first place prizes leaving him with filthy second place. _Every. Single. Time._

Even if its been years since he had entered himself in one of those competitions however her remembered the anger and humiliation which still felt raw.

He watched her pick up her paper and books. He remembered how much he hated her! He remembered ranting to his father about a bushy haired, buck toothed, snobby, know-it-all girl that would always snatch first place from him.

He remembered the rage knowing that every single competition he entered she would always be there! He had spent hours on end trying to study and find a way to beat her. He had sworn that one day he would take first place from her and laugh at her face when she broke down crying knowing that _he_ had beaten _her_. It never did happen though.

As a child he _hated_ her

But why was he so turned on by her presence _now?_

Looking at her now, bent down, stacking files left him a rather… naughty mental image. She had obviously outgrown her buck teeth leaving what looked like a perfect straight smile. Her bushy hair had morphed into elegant curls that cascaded effortlessly down her face. She had grown out of her childhood figure and grown into a woman. She had curves, boy, did she have _curves._

He bent down and helped her pick up some of her items. What was he doing? He should be kicking them away. Make her pay for all the troubles he had gone through. But he didn't. He even stacked them in a neat pile before handing them to her.

She looked up to the things he handed her and looked up to him. Her wide doe like eyes stared back into his. She gave a toothy grin before taking the pages back.

"Thanks," She said. His face fell when she took the last of her papers, stood up sauntered off with her skirt swaying from side to side. She had left a gaping Draco Malfoy. No girl had ever left him hanging like that but she always did. Hermione Granger always left him looking like a gaping fool.

He blinked twice. Malfoy snapped out of his trance.

She didn't recognize him! How dare she?! Half of his childhood was devoted to taking her down and she didn't recognize him? He gave a snarl and returned to the field.

_She's filthy. She was nothing but competition. He hated her. He hated her. He hated her!_

_-Those legs…_

_Dammit!_

Draco Malfoy tried to refocus on the game plan. He needed to concentrate if he was going to take the victory away from those annoying Lions. However his thoughts disobediently wandered to a certain Gryffindor girl.

He still couldn't believe it.

She didn't recognize him!

He had totally forgotten about his need to go to the washroom and wandered back to his team with an angry aura surrounding him.

_Stupid Granger._


End file.
